Seeing Love Through Cat Eyes
by Freekness
Summary: Haruhi gets in a terrible car accident, and is now in a coma. When life looks like it will be lost, Haruhi gets a second chance. In the weirdest of ways.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Freekness is here. And now I bring to you a whole new Ouran High School Host Club story. Before we get started I just want to say sorry to the fans out there waiting for my other two story's to be updated. I promise they will get updated sooner or later, but right now I am stuck in limbo on both of them. So with that out of the way lets get on with the show.** **Story – Seeing Love Through Cat Eyes** **Chapter 1 – The Accident part 1 (before)** **Rated – T ** **(Disclaimer – I do not own Ouran or any of the characters.) (only in my dreams I do.)** (Haruhi's P.O.V) It was just another day. Another day in the host club. But the chose I made that day would be the worst one. It had been raining all day, and I was trying my bests to ignore the the thunder. After the hundred time of excusing my self to use the rest room and locking my self in a stall till the thunder subsided. I finally decided enough was enough and I started to ditch class. After asking the teacher to use the restroom, I left and started to head for the third floor music room. There I figured no one would be there till hosting time, I could lock myself in the room, and no one would see my weakness and know the difference. No matter how much I am a good kid in school I don't think skipping a couple classes one time would kill me. I reached the room, and luckily it was unlocked. I walked in and locked the door behind me. I ran to the window and shut all the giant curtains till it was pitch black. I knew my way around the host club very well, so I was able to find every thing I needed quite easy. In the darkness I walked over to one of the closets were Kyoya kept some things, and pulled out a couple candles and a box of big matches. I sat on the couch and set the candles out in front of me on the table. I stood them up and lit each one. The light glow from the candles just lit the area right in front of me. The soft glow was calming and helped me forget all about the thunder. I curled up on the couch resting my head on the arm rest. After watching the calming flames in the darkness I fell asleep. It felt like only a few minutes later when I herd someone trying to get into the host room. Then I herd the clanking of keys and the door swung open. In walked a tall dark figure. He flipped on the light switch next to the door and the light was blinding. When I whimpered a little from the light turning on that's when he noticed me. "Haruhi?" It was Kyoya standing in the door way. His eyes told me he was surprised to see me. I leaned over and blow out the candles that had been burning. "What are you doing here Haruhi?" he asked walking over to the curtains. I didn't want to tell him the really reason I was there. Because then it would just turn in to black mail, so I made up a reason. "I haven't been getting good sleep for a while now. And I am all cot up in my classes so I just decided to come in here and rest a little bit." It wasn't a complete lie. It had been storming for the past week. All the thunder had been keeping me up. Then a giant bolt of lighting struck and thunder fallowed it. I jumped and whimpered at the sound. Then the only thing that ran through my mind was 'busted'. Kyoya smirked at me, and I knew he knew the real reason I was in here. "Why are you in here Kyoya?" I ask tilting my head to one side. "Well there is only about thirty minutes until the club will open. I always come in early to get thing ready. But you would never know that, because you are always late." I frowned it was my fault. It was the twins fault I was always late. So blame them and not me. Kyoya then walked over the a much bigger closet then the one I got the candles out of and started pulling out costumes. "So what is the cos-play of the day." I asked him. "Cats... Sexy Cats..." Kyoya said with no emotion. "I'm going to take a while guess and say it was Tamaki's idea." "Yep." He proceeded to through a pair of brown cat ears and tail at me, and the rest of the costume. All he said was 'go get dressed', and I listened. The costume wasn't much. Just a brown shirt and skin tight brown pants. Then you attach the tail and ears and I'm a cat. When I walk out of the changing room Kyoya is already changed. He had on the same costume as me. But instead of a brown kitty he was a black kitty. And in this outfit he defendant put the sexy in Sexy Kitty. I felt my face heat up and I broke contacted. Ever seance this stormy weak started I been having a hard time not looking Kyoya. The rest of the host came in and shortly after so did the girls. And thank god the thunder had stopped. When the ladies were switching out, I took a look around the room and my eyes stopped on Kyoya. Kyoya was writing things down in his note book while entertaining his guest. Looking at him my face started to heat up again and I looked away. But I thought out of the corner of my eye I caught him take a glance also with a raised eyebrow. The club finally came to an end, with only a couple glances between the two of us the whole time my face still kept trying to blush. I came out of the changing room and it was only me and Kyoya left in the room. I started to head for the door. When I had it open a crack Kyoya placed his hand on the door to prevent me from opening it any more. He looked at me when he leaned up against the door closing it. "We need to talk." He said in his calm voice. "Do we... about what?" I asked trying to sound innocent. He raised an eyebrow like he wasn't buying it. Then he leaned down so are faces were next to each other. Then he whispered in my ear. I've noticed you watching me for a while now Haruhi. My face turned red, and he had a smirk on his lips. Then he leaned in and made are lips connect. Shocked and not knowing what to do I pushed him off of me. I stood there eyes wide and my fingers just barley toughing my lips. I didn't know what to do. I stood there shocked and confused like an idiot. Kyoya just looked at me. And then my feet got a mind of there own and... I ran... I ran for a long time, not knowing where I was but I just kept going. When I stopped my feet clasped from under me and I was on my knees. Still not understanding what just happen. "He...he kissed me... but why... he doesn't like me... does he... Was it just a cruel and evil joke to, play with my feeling and get back at me for looking at him... And why did I run... my feet just took over..." I said to my self trying to figure something out. My fingers found there way back to my lips. "His lips were so soft and caring... If he wanted to hurt wouldn't he of done it differently..." my mind was racing but it came back to one certain thing. "So... soft..." I repeated again. In the back round I could here the screeching of tires. I don't know why I didn't move. I saw it coming. But I never got out of the way. A silver car was swerving all over the road, then it hit a slick spot and swerved out of control. The nest thing I new was... lights out. **TA-DA! The End! And a cliffy! Is she dead? Is she alive? What will happen? All these Questions will be answered! Chapter 2 will be up very, very, soon. Hope you all enjoyed.** **PLEASE REVIEW AND COMENT!** **Freekness is signing off! XD**


	2. The Accident part 2 after

**Hey I'm back. I hope this update was fast enough for all of you. A lot is going to happen in this chapter, so I don't want to keep you waiting and we are just going to get on with the show.**

**Chapter 2 – The Accident part 2 (after)**

**Rated – T **

**(Disclaimer) I do not own any part of Ouran High School Host Club. **

(Haruhi's P.O.V)

When I opened my eyes, I wasn't in Japan any more.

It wasn't heaven, because there was now bright light and no pearly gates. And I was sure it wasn't hell. I lay on my back, staring at the sky. I felt under my fingers the feeling of cool grass. The scent of the few roses all around filled my noise. The sky was a midnight blue, with the stars just starting to make an appearance. The moon was full and high in the sky, lighting everything around me. I sat up to find no one and nothing around me. But there was a letter. All it said was…

_**Fallow the cookie crumbs.**_

In big black scribbled letters. I looked around to see if this was a joke, but found no one. "How? Where do I go?" I yelled up into the night sky.Looking back down at the note more words were appearing.

_**Let the wind guide you.**_

I stood to my feet. My school uniform was trashed. It was muddy and ripped in a few places. Then I felt it. It was the slightest bit of wind just strong enough to pick up some loose rose pedals and blow them through the air. The wind reminded me of light hands just barley pulling me along, with the rose pedals that got stuck in the wind leading the way.

After being led by the wind for a while it suddenly died and the roses dropped from the air. I looked around for sine until my eyes caught the sight of an old tree on top of a hill. I ran towards it to find something hanging low on one of the branches. It was a white dress, with spaghetti sleeves. The top part of it was plain, and the bottom puffed out and turned into a long tutu. There was a note that read,

_**Put me on.**_

In the same hand writing as before. I did as the note said and changed outfits. The dress fit me perfectly and came a bit above the knees. I also had slid my shoes off and was now bare foot, feeling the grass between my toes. "What next," I yelled into the night air. The note that was attached to the dress started to read more like before.

_**Listen and smell.**_

'What does that mean?' I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate. Then I could smell the scent of water, and just hear it. I opened my eyes and looked down the hill to see a river with a boat and a cloaked man standing next to it. I hesitated but proceeded down the hill towards the man. "Hello," I said. The cloaked figure looked at me. I could not see his face or any part of him, except for two glowing red eyes. The man then handed me a note, his fingers were only bone and nothing else.

_**Almost there…**_

It said. I looked back at him, he handed me a plane white rose, and offered me his hand. I took it; he then led me to the boat and helped me in. I sat down and he started moving the boat with a giant stick that was deformed at the top. Watching the night sky pass by I noticed it started to change. It got darker and images started to appear of a girl.

First you saw a little girl, with her parents. She was happy spending so much time with mother and father. Then you saw her at a funeral, she was only holding her father's hand. The girl had then changed to being so scared and alone. Her father was working all the time. She got stuck home alone quite a lot. At such a young age having to deal with every scary thing that came her way alone. But she got through ok. And never once blamed her father. As she got older she became a brilliant girl. But complete dense and blinded to other things, un-school related. By now I had figured at that the images were of me and my past. Maybe I was dead. The images started to change. Now I was in high school, at the host club. Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Hunny, and Mori, all around me. All the cos-play we dressed in. All those silly games Tamaki had us play. All the times each of the host would do one thing or the other to make me think differently about them.

Then there was Kyoya, always sitting in the back round. Always watching everything and everyone. Then they changed one more time. Now it was me and Kyoya, it was him kissing me, and me running.

The boat came to a stop, and the cloak man helped me of. "Thank you very much," I said bowing. He nodded his head and took off back down the river. The sky lighten up back to its starry midnight blue. I walked for a while till I found a giant gazebo with a woman sitting inside. I stood out side until she waved me in.

"Hello Haruhi."

"You're the one who has been stringing me along, writing all those notes. Please give me some answers."

"You will get your answer sooner or later I promise."

"Fine but will you please tell me who you are and where I am."

"My name is Angelica. People have many names for this place. Limbo, Tartrus, what ever you chose, they all have one thing in common. You are in the place between life and death; this is where you will be judged."

"So I am dead."

"No darling just between it."

Angelica was a beautiful woman. Probably early twenty's with long blond hair. She had angel wings behind her, but they were a dark gray almost black. Her eyes were red like the mans before. She spread her wings wide and placed what looked like a giant crystal ball on top of the table in front of me.

"Now watch and your questions will be answered."

I watched closely as images started to appear.

(Narrator's P.O.V) (back on earth)

Sirens were wailing, and the paramedics were trying to stabilize a young girl that got hit by a car. She was messed up pretty bad. Once at the hospital doctors had spent hours try to get her head to stop bleeding. Beside that she had some pretty deep cuts, but then just bruises. They then set her off in a room of her own.

"Nurse what is the name of this young lady?"

"Her student ID, says Haruhi Fujioka."

"Did you say Fujioka?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh no…."

"What is it sir."

"This girl is a very close friend to a young man I know… I need to make a call you stay her and keep an eye on her."

The doctor ran out of the room to the closest phone and started dialing the number he knew well.

"Hello?" a young voice answered.

"Hello this is Doctor Yuki from the hospital." **(A.N. Sorry I couldn't think of any other names.)**

"Doctor Yuki what is it what's wrong." The young mans voice changed to concern.

"You have a friend named Haruhi Fujioka correct. Well she was hit by a car tonight, and her condition was pretty bad." There was no reaction on the other end but he could hear the faint noise of a car starting up, and screeching tires.

'Kyoya I hope you don't do anything stupid.' The doc. Thought to himself.

In a black sports car was Kyoya Ootori speeding down the high way to the hospital.

'Stupid, stupid girl. Why the hell you go and get yourself hurt.' Kyoya mentally yelled to himself. He sniffed and whipped a tear away that dared to escape. He got back his composer, and kept speeding down the high way.

At the hospital Kyoya talked to Doctor Yuki about Haruhi's condition.

"Well she was hit really hard by the car. With the head trauma, mixed with all the blood lost, she was really unstable when we got her. Right now she is in a really deep coma. We don't know if she will ever wake up."

"I see…." Kyoya was trying to hold the tears whiling in public but one escaped like before. "If you would excuse me I need to make a phone call. And could you also tell me what room she is in."

"She is right down the hall twenty third door on the left." The doctor left and Kyoya pulled out his cell to call a worried Ranka. Kyoya calmly spoke to him tell him about his daughters accident, and everything that happen. Within twenty minutes Ranka was at the hospital walking down to Haruhi's room with Kyoya.

He kneeled at his daughters bed, just the thought of her never waking up again, never getting to see her bright smiling face, was sickening. Kyoya wasn't dealing to well with it either, though he kept his composure. He also thought he should hold off telling the host club. If they knew, who knows what will happen.

"Kyoya how did you know this happened?" Asked Ranka, snapping the shadow king out of his thoughts.

"A friend of the family is a doctor here. He called me once he figured out who the girl was."

"Oh…. thank you Kyoya. For everything. You have always kept me informed. Without you, I probably would have never known that my daughter had gotten in an accident. Or known anything she dose for that matter." Kyoya nodded his head and excused himself from the room. "I will be heading home now," he said. Once back in his car, he slammed his head down on the steering wheel and gripped it with all his might. "You stupid girl…" he said as the tears started to fall again.

(Haruhi's P.O.V) (back in limbo)

I stood there watching the scene unfold in front of me. I didn't know what to do, and I Didn't quite understand it. It was like when he kissed me. I did like it…. A lot…. But I didn't know what to do or understand why he was doing it. The images faded and I sat back on the cold stone seat. I looked at Angelica, she had a smirk across her lips

"Understand now?" she asked. I shook my head no.

"Ok looks like I will have to fill in the blanks correct." I nodded, and she shook her head.

"You herd what the doctor said right?" I nod again "Well when a person is forced into such a deep coma as you are. Their mind is sent here. The thing is with you….. now you are a special case. Now normally when a person never wakes up from a coma the doctors pull the plug. Then they are sent on to either one place or the other. Depending on the deeds they made on earth when they were awake. But with you that is not the case. With you I am giving a choice. You can either stay here and hope you find a way to wake up, or you can make a deal with me and get a second chance. At love and life. Think of it as playing a game. You could win and earn your life back."

"And if I loose." I ask with no emotion, and the grin on her face got even bigger.

"You will be forced to wander limbo… alone… for eternity…. As my new pet….. So do we have a deal?"

**The end! Ha-Ha another cliffy! So hope you all liked this chapter. It was a lot longer than the last, and a lot happen. So I hope you could all keep up. REVIEW PLEASE! **

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**JapaneseClute**

**Lizzie the Badger**

**HitachiinGirl1**

**Pure epicness1**

**Thax to all of you for reviewing hope you liked chapter 2!**

**Freekness it signing off! XD**


	3. Deal Making

**Hey people I'M BACK!…. Sorry about the really late update, the creative juices were not flowing but they are now and I am back in business. Any way I made you wait so long for this update that I am just getting on with the show. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3 – Deal Making **

**Rated – T **

**(Disclaimer) I do not own Ouran or any characters. (cries) **

_(Last time in chapter 2)_

_With you I am giving a choice. You can either stay here and hope you find a way to wake up, or you can make a deal with me and get a second chance. At love and life. Think of it as playing a game. You could win and earn your life back."_

"_And if I loose." I ask with no emotion, and the grin on her face got even bigger._

"_You will be forced to wander limbo… alone… for eternity…. As my new pet….. So do we have a deal?"_

_(End)_

(Haruhi's P.O.V)

I looked at Angelica with that smile on her face. Her deal was very tempting. Either win a second chance or become a pet. I bowed my head and spoke my next words with no emotion.

"What do I have to do?" I said in barley a whisper. I didn't even have to look at her to know she was quite satisfied with my answer.

"All you have to do is get mister cutey Kyoya down there to say three little words. From the bottom of his heart."

"What words?" I ask still not making eye contact.

"I….Love…..You…."

My head snapped, with eyes wide. 'Grate the three words he would never say to me…' I thought to myself. "So just have him say the words and that's it."

"Well it's not that easy. He must say the words with true feeling in his heart. Once he dose that the spell will be broken and you will be set free from limbo."

"What spell….. you said nothing about a spell…."

Angelica's face split in two with a giant smile. She looked like something out of a horror movie. Everything around me turned black. I could barely make out Angelicas that was sitting write in front of me but I could hear her voice. "Have you ever seen the movie Little Mermaid Haruhi?"

"Yes a couple of time when I was little."

"Well you could think of this spell like that. You will have 3 days to get him to say those lovely words, before the stroke of midnight on the third day. Every night your mind will return to this place, and in the morning it will go back to your substitute body if you will. And instead of turning into a human like in the movie, you will turn into…. A cat…." 

Light then flashed from all around, I could just make out what Angelica looked like now. Her wings had gone pitch black, eyes were glowing, and nails were long, teeth razor sharp. Then I felt something changing on myself. The light then died, and the sky lightens. Angelica was back to normal.

"Take a look." She said handing me a mirror

I looked at myself and could not believe my eyes. I had brown cat ears sitting atop my head. I could feel a tail swaying back and forth gently behind me. My eyes hand changed to a bright yellow. And I grew animal canines. I looked to Angelica and she smiled to me.

"Are we ready to play now?" She asked and I nodded my head.

"Very well then…" she said. "And remember Haruhi 3 days is all you have." Angelica then waved her hand and a bright light surrounded me.

When it died down I was sitting in front of Ouran Academy looking at the bright shiny gates. I saw my reflection in the gate, I was now a full blown brown cat.

'How am I supposed to get Kyoya to say I love you with true feelings when I look like a cat?..." I thought to myself.

And if things couldn't get any worse it then started to rain…..

**Well that's the end of chapter 3. Sorry again for the late update. But the Juices are going again so I should be getting back on tract. Hope you all liked the chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**Lizzie the Badger – Thax so much for your review. It always brings a smile to my face. XD**

**pure epicness1 – I love your name it is…. Well epic. And hope you liked Angelica in this chapter. She is kind of an out there character. And of cores Kyoya is emotional; he just never ever shows it. See that's why I had him do his little break down in the privacy of his own car. **

**Thax to all for the Reviews luv you all and see you next time.**

**Freekness is signing off! XD**


	4. Picked Up By A Lolita

**Hey Freekness here. Scene I made you wait so long for chapter 3 I bring chapter 4 to you now. So ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4 – Picked Up By A Lolita**

**Rated – T **

**(Disclaimer) I OWN NOTHING!**

(Haruhi P.O.V)

The rain started to come down hard. I ran and ran until I found a nearby bench I could hide under. The air was cold with the wind strong, blowing the rain under the bench. I now started to understand why cats hated water. The people on the street would just walk by. A couple glances of pity every now and then, but none of them did anything.

I felt tears come to my little kitten eyes.

The rain final stopped, I was guessing around midnight one o-clock. "I'm cold; I'm wet, and alone." I said to myself. Then I saw the face of someone unexpected. I saw Hunny Senpai out for a walk. He had on a rain coat, with a scarf and umbrella over his head. He lean down and held his hand out to me.

"Come here little kitty," He said. I slowly crept over to his held out hand. Hunny then scooped me up, held me close to his chest and rapped part of his scarf around me. I could here is heart beating. It was going at a nice steady, yet fast pace.

"Now normally, I would be a bunny person. But because of you being so dang cute and small, and with the weather like this. I think I will take you home tonight." Said the lolita boy. He walked in silence for a while.

"You know little kitty, for some odd reason you remind me of someone. A very good friend of mine. Her name is Haruhi, I don't know why but you just remind me of her."

'Huh you have no idea.' I said to myself.

We reached his house soon, and his cousin Mori was sitting in his very large living room. His living room was the size of my apartment.

"Where were you Mitsukuni?" Mori asked in his low voice.

"Just out for a walk, and look who I found." He said holding me out.

Mori walked over and took me out of Hunny's hand holding me up higher, as Hunny took off his wet rain coat. Mori stared at me for a little bit, and I earned a grin from him.

"Cute," was all he said.

"Mori why don't you go warm her up, and I will find something for her to sleep in tonight." Hunny said skipping off.

Mori took me to another large room that seemed to be the bathroom. He grabbed a towel form the closet and started to dry me off. It felt so warm and fuzzy. When he was done he removed the towel, I looked like I just came out of a drier, I was so puffy. Mori was cleaning things up and I decide to go look around. You know from a small kitten's point of view, everything looks….. Well HUGE! I was then scooped up and cared by Mori. He took me into what looked like a laundry room, where Hunny was waiting.

He was sitting next to a wicker basket, with a big pink blanket in it. Mori set me down in it, the blanket was so warm and fluffy, it felt good under my paws. The drier that was running behind me was like a heater.

"She can sleep here tonight, don't you think?" Asked Hunny, Mori nodded his head in agreement. Hunny then started to pet me as I settled down into the blanket, and I think I even started to purr.

"And tomorrow we can find someone to take her. Maybe Kyoya would take her. He is always so grouch and lonely. I bet a nice little kitten like this would make him much happier." Hunny got a big mile at the thought of Kyoya being happy. And not just that fake host smile he always wears. Now that would be a sight to see. I laughed at the thought and snuggled back down into the blanket.

But there was one thing still bugging me. I still had no idea how I was going to get Kyoya to say I love you to a cat. First things first, let me just get to his house.

(Narrator's P.O.V) (Kyoya's House.)

Kyoya was sitting in his bed staring up at the sealing. Thinking about everything that happen earlier.

First he had noticed Haruhi watching him all day long and when he tried to confront her about it thing got out of hand, and he kissed her. When she was stunned and did not know what to do she ran off and ended up getting hurt. Now she is stuck in a coma.

Next he had to somehow find a way to tell the host club and the guest about Haruhi's accident. The guest would be upset, Tamaki would freak out, and everyone would be completely worried. Maybe when he told them he would leave out the part of him kissing her.

His hand reached up and brushed his lips where the girls that he cared so much for use to be. He never use to have feeling for anyone, just cared about making a dollar. But then he met her. She was different from the girl that flaunted over him in the host club. She didn't care if you were rich or poor. Popularity didn't matter or how much money you or your parents had. She didn't even care if she was recognized as a girl or a boy. This intrigued him very much.

And today he let his feelings get of head of him and lost his composure. That's why he kissed her. At the doctor's office he let himself get even more out of control.

His fingers brushed his lips again. IT was a very nice kiss. Her lips were so soft. No it was not her first kiss he was stealing but a kiss of hers none the less. And he was the only one in the host club who had gotten the chance to steal a kiss from the hidden princess only they knew about.

Yes…. A nice kiss indeed….

**That's it for chapter 4. Hope you all Liked, and chapter 5 will be up very soon just like this one. (Hopefully…) PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Freekness is signing off! XD**


	5. The Cat Chase

**Hey everyone I am back. Sorry for the late update I have been very busy though that is not a really good excuse but it is what I'm going with. And I also had slight writers block. But I am back with your new chapter. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5 – The Cat Chase**

**Rated – T **

**(Disclaimer) I Own Nothing! (just the plot to this story is mine.)**

(Haruhi's P.O.V)

I woke up the next morning to the sound of the dryer being turned on. One of the maids was doing the laundry. **(A.N. Okay that was a bit obvious…)** The maid leaned down when she noticed me watching her. She started to pet me softly till something caught her attention. It was Hunny and Mori standing in the door way. She then bowed to her masters and walked out of the room. Hunny came over and scooped me up in his arms.

"What are you going to do with her Mitsukuni?" asked Mori in his deep voice.

"Well I thought I would take her to school then after wards we would see who could take her." Mori just nodded his head as to say "I agree with your plan." Then Hunny stuffed me in his backpack and off we went.

We were about twenty minutes into Hunny and Mori second class and I started to get bored just sitting in the little Lolita's backpack. So decided to get out. l was able to sneak out of the class without anyone seeing me. The school was so much bigger from my point of view. The first stop I made was to my own class. I went straight over to my desk, which sat in the middle of Hikaru and Kaoru. Both of the twins looked bored out of their minds. 'Most likely because I'm not there to harass.' I thought. Kaoru must of noticed out of the corer of his eye because he then looked my way.

Kaoru then leaned over and tapped Hikaru on the shoulder to get his attention. "Hikaru… there's a cat in the class room." Hikaru got wide eyed liked his brother when he looked at me. I jumped up on the desk top so they could get a better look at me. But it wasn't long before I jumped back down and ran out before the teacher caught me.

'Next up, Tamaki and Kyoya's class room.' Was the one thought that ran through my mind as I ran down the hall.

As I reached the class room I took a quick peak in the widow next to the door. **(A.N. Ok that was a little obvious too…)** Tamaki sat right behind Kyoya at the back of the room. I quietly made my way inside and over to Tamaki Senpai. When I reached him he seemed a bit distracted… so I jumped up on the desk… Tamaki was startled out of his daze and went wide eyed at a little brown cat sitting on his desk.

"Kyoya…Kyoya…" Tamaki tried desperately to get Kyoya's attention, but he just ignored him. "Kyoya there is a cat on my desk…" When he finally looked back I jumped off before he saw me. "What are you talking about there is no cat…Idiot…" Kyoya talked harshly under his breath to Tamaki. I then went over and brushed myself up against Kyoya's legs. When he looked down he himself went wide eyed. And after his expression I ran off. The last words I heard were 'I told you so' and a 'shut up' before I made it out of the class room.

(Meanwhile elsewhere)

(Narrators P.O.V)

Hunny started to get bored listening to his teacher talk on and on about something he really did not care about. He was also starting to get a little worried about the cat sitting in his bag. The teacher had her back to the class and Hunny took the opportunity to take a look down at her. But what he saw was an empty bag. He then started to worry even more, 'where had she gone.' He thought to himself.

"Takashi… Takashi she's gone, come on we have to find her." Mori nodded in agreement and him and Hunny snuck out of class. And they were not the only ones sneaking out. Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, and even Kyoya, all snuck out of class. All of them then met up in the third floor music room.

"Ok so who's brilliant idea was to bring a cat to school…" said Tamaki as he sent the twins a death glare.

"Hey it wasn't us boss." They said in unison

"It was me…" Hunny confessed "I found her last night and we would have kept her but we can't so we were hoping that someone else in the host club could." Hunny looked down at the ground not making eye contact.

"It's ok Hunny Senpai you had the right, I would take her but can't because of Antoinette." Said Tamaki

"And we can't keep her…" said the twins in unison.

"Then that means," all the host looked over to Kyoya who was sitting down at a table typing away at his lab top. And like that they were of next to him in a minute.

"Kyoya…" said Hunny having to biggest eyes ever looking like he was on the break of tears. Kyoya just sighed and shut his laptop.

"On one condition," He said pushing up his glasses. "The host club has to catch the cat first before anyone else." The host club Nodded in agreement and took off running.

Haruhi just so happen to be sitting outside the door listening to their conversation and decide she was not going to make this easy for them. And she kept her word…

The host club tried everything to catch Haruhi. They tried nets, cat nip, cornering her, anything they could think of but she was always a few steps ahead.

(Haruhi's P.O.V)

I had been running from the host club for hours, all the way up to the end of school. Then the final bell rang, and all the students came out. As soon as one of them saw me I had a new person who would be chasing after me. I got fed up with all of it and headed back to the music room.

'This was a REALLY BAD IDEA!' I mentally yelled at myself. I had totally forgotten about hosting hours, now all the girl in there were after me.

I had gotten corner on the far end of the music room, when they all gathered around me. But for some reason they all stopped dead in their tracts and split down the middle of the crowd to let someone through. Then the shadow king himself stood in front of me and scooped me up. He held me high in the air and glared at me.

"You have been making a lot of trouble for everyone today." He said glaring at me. "Please forgive me for this little problem ladies I do apologies."

"It's ok it was a lot of fun, right everyone." Said one of the fan girls to Kyoya and the rest of the girls just nodded in agreement.

"Well if anything came out of this I'm glad you all enjoyed yourself." He said in that smooth host voice of his and walked off.

Kyoya gave me one final glare before he threw me into a closet. "I will deal with you later" was all he said before he shut the door, and the cat chase came to an end.

**Well that is it for this chapter, hope you all enjoyed and I am truly sorry about not updating. But I was able to come up with this for all you lovely fans… so hope you all liked and... PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Freekness is signing off!**

**XD**


	6. Going Home With Kyoya and Bad News

**Hey everyone well lets just get to the story.**

**Chapter 6 – Going home with Kyoya ans Bad News...**

**Rated – T **

**(Disclaimer) sadly I do not own Ouran... :( ...**

(Haruhi's P.O.V)

Sitting in the dark closest I listen to the sounds of host club members going on through there normal stuff. Every now and then I would hear that raven haired mans voice in hosting mode and it would send shivers down my spine making the brown fur stand straight up. This was a feeling I have only felt a couple of times. At first I never really liked the way he talked in host form, but now that I think about it I do recall it doing the same thing to me when I was human.

I heard the rustling of people leaving outside the door. _"club must be over." _I thought. The door nob started to turn very slowly, and a very mad Kyoya starred down at me. My tail curled up underneath me and my ears flatten to my head as he picked me up.

"So... who was it that brought the cat to school." I watched as he shot one of his famous death glares to Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki. The three tried to explain it wasn't them until Hunny stepped up to confess. Of cores being senpai to Kyoya he didn't say anything. The next situation was deciding what they were going to do with me. With paws crossed hoping to go with my raven haired senpai I listen to the conversation.

"I can't take her because Antoinette would get jellos." Tamaki said

"We can't have her. Mother and Father don't allow it." The twins spoke in unison. **(A.N. Now I don't know if that is a true fact. But in this story the twins parents don't like pets.)**

"Me and Takashi can't take care of her because we are gone all the time at kendo meetings." Said Hunny.

Kyoya sighed and headed for the door. "I guess the only place for her is the pound." he said. "NO!" freaked the club members. "DON'T DO THAT!" "Can't you take care of her Kyo-Chan?" asked Hunny with his best lolita face.

Kyoya sighed once more. "Fine..." he said but I could tell he only said it because all the club members where now giving him the puppy dog eyes. Besides Mori...

(Narrator P.O.V)

After that he turned swiftly and headed for the door with the little brown cat in hand. His hand held still on the nob and spoke in a voice that was unfamiliar to the host club.

"Everyone I have some information on Haruhi..." he spoke quietly but loud enough for them to hear. "Haruhi will not be joining us in the host club anytime soon. She was in a car accident the other night, and is now in a coma. They think it is only temporary, but not fully sure. I do assure you I will have some of the best nurses and doctors watching her day and night. I have told you this information so you know what is going on, but please as far as hers and are customers know she will be on an extended vacation due to family events. That is all."

He never once turned around to look the host members in the eyes. Because he was to worried about the emotions in his eyes that would be relieved. And it would then affect his 'cool' attitude he had up all the time. He then headed out the door leaving them in silence.

The limo ride was long and Haruhi had fell asleep in the seat next to Kyoya. When the car came to a slow stop she was woken up by a hand scooping her up. Haruhi then gawked at the over sized house that belong to the Ootori family.

Entering the home Haruhi saw the part of the house that only belonged to Kyoya. And the only person that ever came here was him, the occasional maid and his sister. Witch Kyoya much enjoyed haveing the whole section to himself. There was a big kitchen off to the right, a living room with a big couch and flat screen TV. The stairs for what she could see lead to a bathroom and his bed room down the hall._"Damn rich people" _Haruhi thought to herself as Kyoya set her down on the couch and walked into the kitchen.

Returning shortly with a bowl that he sat on the coffee table Haruhi slowly walked over to the bowl discovering that inside of it was milk. Guessing it was for her she started to drink up and Kyoya sat on the couch and just watched her.

"What am I suppose to do with a cat." he spoke aloud.

(Haruhi's P.O.V)

I cocked my head to the side. Licking my lips from the milk. My head was spinning with thoughts of 'not sure what to do.' _"Ok so I'm at his house... what am I suppose to do do now." _I said to my self. I then looked up to meet Kyoya's eye. And something was telling me that something was not right with what I saw. Was it sadness, hurt, guilt, All these emotions and more never before seen of my senpai's face.

(Kyoy's P.O.V)

"What is it with this cat." I thought to my self "Is it because of the brown fur that reminds me of her soft hair." I leaned over and picked up the small cat in one hand. With the other I started to pet on her. "Is it her eyes that resemble so much of Haruhi's" Images of _that _day started to come back. Starting with the kiss. My hand then stop petting the cat and slowly went to my lips. Hers touching mine were now a distant memory. The thoughts then led to her running out the door. And me thinking to myself "_Why did I just do that."_ Running after her going to give her some excuse for my actions. The thought stopped and jumped right to the accident. I shook my head not wanting to relive that phone call I got from the doc.

Looking back at the cat I still couldn't shake the thought... Of Haruhi...

**Well that's the end of this chapter. sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I have had major stress and because of it it put up like a brick wall in all my writing. But I am starting to beat down my wall and get back to everything. So be expecting to updates to come much sooner.**

**Hope you all liked and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Freekness says ByBy**

**XD**


	7. Taht Night

**I'm back with another chapter for all my little pretty's. Any now lets get on with it hope you like the story.**

**Chapter 7 – The Night**

**Rated – T **

**Disclaimer – I own nothing :(**

(Haruhi's P.O.V)

The night came and Kyoya was getting ready fro bed. He came out of his bathroom in only a pair of black pj pants.I tried to ignore the pounding in my chest but it was becoming a challenge. Kyoya pulled out his desk chair and placed a pillow and warm n blanket on top of it. He then scooped me up in his arms and placed me on the chair.

"Sorry I don't have a real bed for you." he said. "but this will have to do for now." He rubbed my head then I watched him walk away and get in bed. It did not take long until I fell asleep. When I open my eyes my I was not in Kyoya's room anymore. I was back in Limbo where I started off the first time, back in that same white dress, and back to being a human with cat ears and a tail. I laid in the roses for a minute to then find next to me a note.

_**Welcome back Haruhi...**_It read **_Come to the gazebo..._**

This I did not need any helping getting to where I needed to be. I passed the old tree at the top of the hill and made it to the river where the cloaked man was waiting for me once more. He helped me into the boat and off we went. This time nothing happen to the sky it stayed the same. Reaching the end The man helped me off and starting going back up the river.

I walked into the gazebo, and Angelica was waiting for me. As I sat on the stone seat Angelica had her normal smirk on her face.

"So Haruhi How is it living the life of a cat?" she asked

"Not all that grand." I said "But I guess it's okay..." I said siting back against the stone.

Angelica then changed the subject. "Haruhi do you know how many days you have left." she asked.

"Um Two..." I asked not really sure at this point.

"Correct. That means you better step up your game Haruhi. With only two days left how are you going to get the boy to say what you need to hear."

I just shrugged my shoulders, because I wasn't really sure how I was going to do it.

"Here I have something for you." Angelica reached into her pocket and pulled out a locket. "This is for you all you need to do is make a wish on it and give it that boy Kyoya. But the thing is it can only be a wish a sight. Not one of love and that is all I will say."

I stared at her confused but could tell she was going to tell me nothing more.

Then with a wave of her hand my eyes shot open and I was back in Kyoya's room. I looked down at my paws and saw that I still had the locket. What does she mean by a wish of sight. Confused I laid my head back down and ponder for the rest of the night what Angelica had said.

**Well thats the end of that chapter I hoped you all liked it and enjoyed this. It is not as long as most of my chapters but I still hope you like it AND PLEASE REVIEW! Your opinions really help. The next chapter should come soon but not quite sure how soon.**

**Anyhow Freekness say By BY!**

**XD**


	8. Depressing Evening and A Wish

**Whats up people! I know this update took a long time but my other story Forbiden was giving me problems but everything is fixed so here's the update to this story. ENJOY!**

**Rated – T **

**Chapter 8 – Depressing Evening and A Wish**

**Haruhi's P.O.V**

Morning came and my eyes fluttered open to the ringing of a cell phone. Kyoya rustled in his bed obviously irritated to be woken up. The look on his face told me who was on the other line. Tamaki... All I could see and hear were the half mumbles coming from Kyoya and the head nods. It wasn't but a five minute call and he hung up the phone.

I watched the raven haired boy put his phone back on the dresser and then flop back on the bed. I rose from the chair and went to where he was. He had no glasses on and was staring at the ceiling. I walked over to him and nudged him in the side. He then noticed me and sat up picking me up along the way. He looked at me in the eyes, we stared at each other but nothing on his face showed that he knew who I was or anything. No Kyoya looked at me like I was just a nothing bothersome thing... Now that was depressing.

"Well little kitty School has been canceled for today. So it's just you and me." Said Kyoya he then rose from the bed and head foe the bathroom. A few minutes later I herd the shower water turn on. It was only about 15minuted later the water turned off and Kyoya stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. That's when I got up and left the room. I wander the halls till I found the stair case. Then walking down them I got a sudden painful jolt. One of the maids stepped on my tail...

"Ouch!" I screamed but to the maid she just herd a little cat crying.

"AWWW I'm sorry honey." The maid then leans over and picked me up rocking me in her arms. "I didn't mean to step on your tail but I didn't see you."

Obviously I couldn't talk to her all she would hear is meowing... so to show her I forgive her I bumped my head up against her arm and she smiled happily at me. "I think she got it." I said to myself.

After she put me down I continued my descend down the stairs and jumped up on the couch. It wasn't long after I got comfy Kyoya joined me with a plop. His head hung low like he was depressed. I walked over and sat on his lap looking up at his face. It was face that spoke if sadness. And if you looked close enough you could see the start of tears threatening to start flowing. That's when a knock was herd and Kyoya rose quickly clearing his eye of an evidence that he might have been crying.

**(Narrator's P.O.V)**

On the other side of the door was the host club. Kyoya opened the door and let them in with no words spoken. They all sat on the couches in silent. Heads hung low. But it was Tamaki to speak. Can you please tell us how the car accident happen." He said in a low voice. Kyoya took a deep breath before he started to explain.

"I was not there when the accident took place. But it was my fault she got hurt." Everyone's head shot up at Kyoya's last few words. But Kyoya didn't not wanting to make eye contact so he kept his head low. The sadness filled into his face once more. Tamaki rose from his seat and walked over to sit next to him best friend.

"Kyoya how is it your fault?" he asked.

"After the host club me and Haruhi were the only two left in the music room. And..." The images flooded Kyoya's mind and his hand though unaware of it reached for his lip." Even though Kyoya never did finish what he was saying all of the host club knew what he meant. They all knew what scene to place in the third floor music room. There heads hung low in silence for the rest of the evening. Only small comments of sadness were shared between the six of them.

After they left Kyoya still sat in silence. "I can't take this any more." Haruhi thought to herself. "I have to find that locket.

Haruhi ran upstairs back to Kyoya's room. Sure enough when she got there she spotted the locket sitting in the chair where she slept. She hopped up into the chair and tried to remember all that Angelica had said.

"It has to be a wish of sight... well there goes wishing for a voice..." Haruhi sat in the chair and argued with herself on what would count for a wish of sight for the next 5 minutes. "Uggg!" Haruhi huffed. "If only he could just see into my head and see that I'm not a cat I'm me then that would..." Haruhi had cut her self off because she had just got an idea. "That's it!" She yelled. Then Haruhi held onto the locket crossed her paws and wish as hard as she could while praying that it would work.

As soon as she was done Haruhi ran back down stairs to Kyoya;s side. He was still sitting on the couch and this time Haruhi was sure he was crying. Very slowly she walked over to his side and slid into his lap. When she looked up to meet his eyes, Haruhi saw that his were all red and puffy. Kyoya soon snapped himself out of it knowing that sitting here crying was not helping the situation at all. He then looked down at the small brown cat sitting on his lap with a necklace in it's mouth.

"What do you have there kitty..." he said grabbing it from her mouth. He study it only for a moment. But then suddenly he started to get very sleepy and felt his eyes starting to close. Kyoya feeling this way then stretched out on the couch, and right before his eyes shut he had noticed that the little brown cat was already fast asleep.

**(Haruhi's P.O.V) **

My eyes slowly opened. My hands felt the feeling of grass beneath them. I then shot up noticing my surrounding. I was back in limbo where I always ended up in a field of roses wearing the same white dress. And I was back in human form plus cat ears and tail. But this time it was different. There was no note waiting for me. And this time someone was with me. I herd the rustling of movement next to me and it was Kyoya. His eyes fluttered open and shock was written all over them.

"Haruhi!" he shouted. A little smile played on my lip, his face truly was comical. Kyoya then started to look around him and noticed he was not in his house anymore. "Where are we?"

"Kyoya this place is called limbo I was..." I went to tell him all the deatails, about my mind being stuck in limbo about the challenge to give me back my life. But when I went to tell him my mouth was moving and nothing came out. So I tried again. 'I was..." Again nothing came out... _"How much you want to bet this is one of the catches to Angelica's little gift she gave me... like I can't speak about what happen or something..." _I thought to myself so I tried changing the subject.

"Kyoya I don't know how much time we have so I have to get this out." And as soon as I said that I started to feel something change. "Okay so there not much I can say but..." I tried to think of something to say that would give him some clue to what had happen, and what to do. And the whole time Kyoya just stared at me with amazement and shock. His glance would go back and forth between my face and the ears... Wait that's it the ears.

I snapped my fingers bring Kyoya back to eye contact. "Kyoya I need you to think about where you have seen these ears and tail before." Kyoya just nodded softly and then I thought of another clue that I remembered Angelica herself giving to me at the very beginning. "Okay also have you ever seen the movie The Little Mermaid." Again I got a soft nod "Okay this is good I also need you to think about what happen in the movie. What was the plot. What was the one thing Ariel had to do to stay human." My eyes started to feel heavy and I really wanted to go to sleep.

"Haruhi what does all of this have to do with you. I don't understand any of this. And did you say we were in Limbo?..." But before I had a chance to tell him more a was asleep once again...

**The End of this chapter! Well I know this was a bit shorter than my others but I still hope you all enjoyed it. And I really hope it didn't sound to rushed, this chapter was a bit of a challenge . Please Review and I will _try_ to get the next chapter up... sometime... :D Anyhow again hoped you enjoyed, hope I didn't confuse you at all. And I hope you all LOVED the emotional Kyoya...**

**Freekness says By By!**


	9. Get The Clues!

**Hey everyone so I am finally able to start updating again. Hopefully a lot more frequently then I was. Anyways There is quiet a bit that goes on in this chapter so lets get right to the show ENJOY!**

**Chapter 9 – Get the Clues!**

**Rated – T **

**Haruhi's P.O.V **

My eye were reopening, I was laying on Kyoya's chest. Was everything that just happen only a dream, if it was it felt way to real. But wait there no way it could have been a dream, we were in limbo. Thoughts were running through my head, before I could even think of putting them all together. Kyoya started to stir under me, then he shot up. His eyes were wide in disbelief, and quickly before I could react he grabbed me up and stared at me.

His dark eyes were staring clear into me, when I was looking back I saw the biggest want in his eyes. I knew then what I saw wasn't a dream, he wanted so badly for me to be me. I now know that this game has to end... Tonight...

I wiggled out of Kyoya's hands till I fell from his grasp and landed on my feet. I then in turn started to run back up the stairs and to his room. I herd the thumping of him being right behind me. I reached his room and ran to his desk where his lab top sat. I jumped on top of it and sat on it waiting for him to arrive. Kyoya came right over to the desk where I was. He just stared at me in confusion. I taped my foot on top of the computer. He got the hint sitting in his chair, he placed me to the side of the laptop and flipped it on.

Kyoya looked at me like he was waiting for my next move. I was now in front of the computer. Having difficulties I used my paw on the mouse pad to open up the internet. I then grabbed a small pencil in between my teeth and type in the search engine, The. Little. Mermaid. Several links popped up but I clicked on the one that took me to the movies plot. Kyoya sat there reading on and I went to lie down on his bed, for some reason I was feeling so tired.

**Kyoya P.O.V**

I read through pages and pages of that plot. Even re-reading them. I just wasn't putting tow and two together. That alone was making me frustrated. What does A mermaid making a deal with an evil seas witch have to be with Haruhi possibly being stuck somewhere or a cat. There it was I didn't think I would actually say it, but with everything else going on I was now starting to consider the thought of that brown cat over there sleeping on the bed being Haruhi.

I ran my fingers through my hair, pulling and tugging in a frustrated manor. "What the hell am I missing!?" I yelled to myself. I started going over the whole puzzle again trying to put to and to together. Then the pieces started to fit, going back to the beginning of the movies plot. "Ariel is Haruhi..." I spoke the whole thing out loud. I figured that way it might sound more believable.

"Ariel ran from her father to be human... Haruhi ran from me because I kissed her... But there was no accident, so how does that fit in..." I thought about the movie, but came to the conclusion if I stayed on the topic for much longer I would loose everything. "Okay Ariel went to Ursula to make a deal to be human... This sounds crazy but what if during the accident and Haruhi's mind going to limbo she made a deal with some one... Makes no seance but I'm going with it... Okay to the deal there was a trick, Ariel had to loose her voice... So Haruhi turning in to a cat would be similar..." I new my eyes were wide in disbelief. Even saying it out loud I still didn't believe myself. It just made me sound like a raging lunatic.

Even thinking I was crazy I still knew I was missing a piece. There was another part to that deal... what was it...

My eyes shot bigger than ever darting to the clock. Sunset was over hours ago, it was 11:35. But something in the clear back of my head was yelling at me to go. I grabbed my black jacket and car key's and ran.

**Haruhi's P.O.V 10 minutes earlier...**

I never remembered falling a sleep but I when I woke up I was in totally different place then normal. The grass and flowers that were so full of life, now laded rotted to the core and dead. Fear rushed trough me "why was I back in limbo?" I question. I searched the ground looking for the letter. I found it, written on a chard piece of paper there was...

"_Your running out of time Haruhi... Come to the Gazebo..."_

I started running as hard as I could to the river. Then something caught my ears, I took one glance behind me and never dared to stop running again. It was disappearing the whole thing, unraveling like a ball of yarn. I thought if I didn't move quicker I would get caught. I reached the river, the man was missing and it was all dried up not a drop left. The ground hurt to run through it felt like I was running through broken glass but kept moving. I was sure my feet were bleeding by now.

The gazebo was caked and braking. I could see Angelica and she was twisted. I smile filled with jagged teeth took up the whole bottom half of her face. Eyes glowed blood red, and wings broken and black. My feet were lifted off the ground, and Angelica was bringing me in. Fear kept rushing trough me. She held me up in the air now it felt like a hand was wrapped around my throat. I gabbed up the little courage I did have to yell at her.

"What the hell Angelica! Why am I here?" She didn't say anything. Suddenly I was thrown against the wall. Pain coursing through my head. Then the feel of metal wrapped around my feet and ankles. I was being shackled. My hair was yanked upward my eyes met with hers.

"You know that was very clever Haruhi. Bring that Cutey Kyoya to see you in limbo, I have never seen that done before. To bad all you could tell him was a movie title." She dropped my and I mumbled curses because the pain. Then that crystal ball she had from our first meeting appeared in front of us. This time it was huge like we were watching a TV. "I mean look at him!" She mocked. "Hes totally stumped..." She laughed a witches cackle. Then the atmosphere went from mocking to serious. "It was very smart of you... Maybe a little to smart, so I had to move my planes up."

"What do you mean the planes were moved up!" I snapped. "I still have one more day!"

"Exactly... that's why your deadline was moved to today. And look at the time you only have 30 minutes left till midnight."

"YOU BI..." I was cut off with a hand coming right down on my face. "Now I will not have that kind of language in my here little missy. This is my world and _MY _game, so I can do what ever I want. Besides you still have little less than 30 minutes to go, a lot can happen in that time frame..."

A clatter came from the Crystal ball. Both Angelica and I looked up just in time to see Kyoya Grabbing his jacket and keys running out.

"You see what I mean... This whole game just got a lot more interesting..." That wicked smile appeared upon Angelica's face again.

Tears started to escape from my eyes and stream down my face. I was scared... I didn't want to be stuck here forever... And worse of all I was afraid of what was going to happen to Kyoya. I wanted to see him, I wanted to see his face, and I believe even now I wanted so badly to hear those three words for my self. Ha who knew when you life line was about to be snipped would be the time you realize how much you truly liked maybe even loved some one.

I was able to managed a small mumble of a few shaky words to myself, without Angelica hearing me.

"Kyoya... Please... Please hurry..."

**MWUHAHAHA! Well what did you guys think. I hope you enjoyed it! There is only one more chapter left... okay most likely two but... Anyway. The update will come no later than next Monday, I PROMISE! If I brake this promise than I will... (you fill in the blank spot. XD) So my pretty's again I hoped you enjoyed this chapter update, please I ask you to leave your comments, reviews, critiques, and anything else.**

**Freekness Signing Off!**

**(Yeah I like that saying better...)**


	10. Almost Too Late

**Hey everyone I know its not Monday, it's Wednesday. But in my defense I forgot Monday was Christmas Eve. Any how not to keep you waiting any longer here is our final chapter. (A (late) Christmas present form me to you.) Now lets get on with the show!**

**Chapter 10 – Almost To Late**

**Rated – T **

**Narrators P.O.V**

Tears streamed down Haruhi's face. Out of the fear that was building inside her all she could do was hope for Kyoya to make it and cry, Angelica had a horrible darkness coming off of her. I wicked grin played on her face, just waiting to reveal its self fully when something truly wicked would happen. Angelica had something planed to keep Kyoya from coming but what was it.

Kyoya on the other hand was racing through the streets as fast as he could trying his hardest to make it. He only had fifteen minutes left at this rate he would. But then that would be no fun.

There it was, the grin Haruhi never wanted to see.

Angelica raised her hand and drug her nails quickly across the crystal ball. Suddenly the ground on the street rumbled and cracked. The street lamp fell shattering glass that went everywhere, and Haruhi watched in horror when Kyoya's car hit it dead on. The car flipped over the pole and was now lying upside down. The windows were smashed, and the roof caved in just a bit.

Haruhi looking at the horrible seen, then was suddenly grabbed forcefully by the hair and thrown in front of the crystal ball.

"Now Watch!" Angelica yelled. "Watch your man die!" An evil laugh ran through the air.

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

My eyes threaten to close. Pain was rushing to my head. I could feel a warm liquid running down my face. I reached for my seat belt that was keeping me held upside down. Unhooking it my body (specially my face,) smashed into the roof of the car. Using my arms I dragged my self out the widow. I was cut up from the glass, head and ears were ringing. Now that the noise started to die down, I looked at my watch

"Nine minutes left," I said to myself.

Nothing was broken that I could feel, so I rose to my feet and started walking. I got my surroundings quickly I was a block from the hospital. At first my movement were sliding and hobbles, then as I started to ignore the pain it turned into a limping speed walk but I had to stop. I wiped the blood that ran from my forehead off. My body hurt so much. Then pictures flashed across my eyes. I closed them to see it more clearly. It was Haruhi. Her smiling face, those sweet innocent eye. Then the kiss we shared, how it felt. I remembered it all.

With those thoughts the pain disappeared and I stared running.

**Haruhi's P.O.V**

Angelica was fuming, she thought for sure he was going to die. All I could think of was a thank you that he wasn't. I watched him run through the streets. He was bloody and hurt but he kept running.

"Does Kyoya really like me. That much to ignore all his pain." I said mentally.

Then I herd that cackle again. It was Angelica.

"Well, well, well, it looks like that little cutey of your is stronger than I thought. Even if he makes it now. Time is not on his side."

I couldn't tell if she was talking to me or herself, but the darkness she had earlier was coming back this time stronger.

**Narrator's P.O.V**

Kyoya reached the hospital, and ran through the doors. He had to stop to gasp for air, but not for long. He started a jog/run pushing his way through the crowd. Doctor's and nurses would pull on him, get in his way, and yell his name, anything to get him to stop. But there was no way he was listening.

Hit cuts were bleeding a little stronger and his head pounding harder, but he kept moving. Just trying to get to Haruhi. He reached her door, ran inside and locked it behind him. Kyoya then shut the curtains so no one could see in. He wasn't sure exactly what was going to happen but he wasn't taking any chances.

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

I reached her bed and only had three minutes left. I took one look at the sleeping girls face and tears started to threaten to fall, but I wouldn't let them.

"Haruhi please wake up." I said then I leaned down and kissed her on the lips, a soft and gentle kiss.

I pulled away to look at her but nothing had happen. She still lied there sound asleep.

The tears really stared to fall. I couldn't take it, I finally broke down. I was surly out of time and there was nothing I could do. I couldn't even tell the girl I cared for for so long now how sorry I was and how I felt. The salty tears that ran down my face, stung at my cuts and landed on the blanket bellow. As much as I doubted she could I knew I had to tell her.

"Haruhi if your still there and if you can here me I... I..." I leaned in till I was just about to kiss her again.

"I Love You."

**Haruhi's P.O.V**

Tears ran down my cheeks, as Angelica laugh for she thought she had one. I looked towards the crystal ball the image froze right as he kissed me the last time. I heard the words. I never thought I would but he really does love me. And now I can never return them.

I took another long look at the crystal ball, and what I saw made me start to laugh.

"What the hell you laughing at!" Angelica yelled. She grabbed a hand full of my hair and yanked my face to meet her's. "Your all mine Haruhi. You lost..." Angelica through my head back to the ground.

"Look at the picture." I mumbled

"What?..." she snapped

"Look at the picture!" I yelled. Anger, frustration, happiness, mostly anger building up.

She said no words so I decided to point her in the right direction.

"Top of the crystal ball to the left. There hangs a clock on the wall. Tell me Angelica, what time does it say?"

I raised my head to look at her, and she was pissed. The gazebo started to crack again, the ground was shaking. Yeah she was pissed.

"Well Angelica what time does it say."

"11:59" she said it in a very quiet mumble

"Excuse me I don't think I herd you."

"11:59." This time I defiantly herd her.

I stood on my feet and glared at Angelica ready to do what ever.

"Then let me go. I won this game fare and square. I earned my life back!" I yelled at her. Sure I might have been really pushing my luck with Angelica. If anyone else was here with me I knew they be calling be stupid. But I was so done with this game.

"Tsk." She gritted her teeth. Now the entire gazebo was shaking and pieces were falling off. Then she answering. "Fine Haruhi... Freedom..." Angelica raised her hand. "Is yours.." the shackles disappeared, along with the ears and tail. Then a bright light began to shine and my eyes went dark. The last thing I saw was Angelica's face grow dark and the gazebo collapsed in around her. And she mumbled something that I didn't quite catch it all but I caught bits of it.

"Remember..." "Accidents..." "Happen." and "Not over..."

**Narrator's P.O.V**

A light glow came from Haruhi and her eyes flutter open. Shock ran across Kyoya's face, and they both looked at each other with eyes locked. Before either of them knew it Kyoya was up in the hospital bed clutching Haruhi to his chest. Tears started to run down both of their faces out of joy.

Haruhi said something into Kyoya's ear but he didn't quite catch it. He pulled away to look at her for a moment.

"I'm sorry what did you say, I think my ears still might be ringing."

"I herd you Kyoya I herd everything. It's along story that I will explain to you but I know all that happen. And I said I love you too."

Kyoya grabbed Haruhi and pulled her into a deep kiss. She then wrapped her arms around him deepening the kiss. They stayed like that till loud pounding came from the door.

Reluctantly Kyoya left Haruhi's side while he let the doctors in now that Haruhi was awake. Kyoya was then rushed out of the room to get medical treatment of his own.

**Time Jump 2:00 am**

Later that night Haruhi left her room to go down the hall to where Kyoya was kept. She slightly knocked before opening the door. Kyoya was still awake in the hospital bed. Both of his forearms were wrapped in bandages and his head had a band-aid on it from his cut.

Haruhi went over and sat at the end of his bed. Kyoya looked at her with a smirk.

"Are you okay. You look like your sore."Haruhi said

"It's okay I'm fine. My car just flipped, your the one who got hit." 

"You know whats funny I really don't remember it. Its just kind of black, the getting hit part I mean. But you know what I regret?"

Kyoya cocked an eye brow waiting for her to finish.

"Running out of that room. I shouldn't of."

Kyoya grabbed Haruhi and pulled her into his arms with a soft kiss. When they parted for air Kyoya looked her in the eyes with a soft true smile.

"Haruhi you had every right to be shocked. To run. I caught you off guard and I shouldn't of done that out of the blue."

Haruhi smiled back at Kyoya, then she crawled up closer to him. She kissed him on his forehead then down his wrapped arms. It was a saying like "I'm sorry." but no words were said. Haruhi then whispered in his ear "I love you." and laid her head down on his chest. Kyoya then ran his fingers through her hair as she snuggled closer.

"Haruhi you do promise to tell me everything that went on right. There is still some things that I don't really understand."

"Yes I promise, but first I just want to sleep."

They laid there for only a moment later till Haruhi got up and walked back to her own room. A couple days later both of them got there final check ups and were released from the hospital. They didn't tell The rest of the host club, only because they were both still a little sore. And Tamaki has a reputation of jumping on people. They spent the whole day at Haruhi's just watching movies... being happy... and being together.

**Well everyone that is the end. I really hope you liked this story and have enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. There might be a little one chapter sequel after it. I do have a little surprise that may happen. But it wont come unless there are enough people who want it. I hope you will review, comment, and vote if you want that sequel. Also sense I did tell you guys that I would put the chapter up Monday and didn't. Then you could fill in the blank... Well that still holds so... yeah. ("Please be nice it was the holiday." says from her emo corner.) **

**Byby Freeekness is singing off from our last show!**


End file.
